Laisse moi t'aider
by melanie-melsaki
Summary: Videl a supris son fiancé avec sa meilleure amie entrain de s'embrasser . Triste et en colére elle s'enfuits dans la forêt . Pendant ce temps la Bulma et son fils rentre chez eux mais Bulma renverse Videl et va la ramener chez elle pour la soigner La sui
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Une jeune fille court dans la foret , elle a surprise son fiancé avec une autre et en plus sa meilleure amie .  
La pluie tombe rageusement comme ses pleure qu'on entends a travers ses bois .

De l'autre côtés , une femme roule en voiture avec son fils âges de 10 ans .

: Alors mon petit Trunks , comment sa été a l'école , si je me souvient tu est dans la classe de Goten .

Trunks : Oui maman Bulma, dit papa Végéta ma expliquer que tu fessait une fête , c'est vrai ?

Bulma : Trunks combien de fois faudra - t -il que je te dise de m'appeler Maman et pas maman Bulma, et oui c'est vrai je vais inviter tous nos amis car comme tu le sait sa fait 5 ans qu'il y a la paix sur la terre .

Bulma roule a une vitesse vertigineuse , elle se retourne pour voir ce que son fils fait , mais grave erreur .Une ombre passe et la voiture renverse cette ombre .

La fille qui coure ne voit pas la voiture venir , et elle na pas le temps de crier qu'elle se fait renverser

Ses dernière pense avant de tomber dans l'inconscience et POURQUOI !

Bulma en sentant que sa voiture a toucher quelques chose , sort de la voiture et remarque une personne sur la route allonge dans une marre de sang

Bulma : Au mon Dieu , faîtes qu'elle est vivante .

Elle sent le poux de la fille , il respire faiblement .

Son fils sort de la voiture .

Trunks : Maman tu as renverser une fille

Bulma : Il faut la transporte à la maison , tu veut bien m'aider a la porte jusqu'à la voiture

Elle voit son fils lui faire signe de la tête , avant que son fils la porte , elle trouve un collier par terre avec le sang de cette jeune fille .  
Elle le ramasse et lut " Videl ".

Elle rentre dans sa voiture et roule a une grande vitesse pour rentrer chez elle est soigner cette " Videl " .

Alors comment trouver vous ?

Voila j'ai terminer le Prologue , et comme vous pouvez le constater j'adore Videl et Gohan qui entrera dans l'histoire ...

Alors moi tous ce que j'attends de vous c'est que vous venez lire ce chapitre que vous mettiez un petit commentaire et que vous l'adorez , et moi je mets la suite dés que possible , d'accord !

allez laisser moi vos impression même si elle sont bonne ou mauvaise car moi je prends tout lol

Bisous Melsaki 


	2. Chapter 2

Réveille

Bulma arrive enfin chez elle , elle demande a son fils de la mettre dans le salon .

Bulma : Merci mon bébé , tu peux me ramener la trousse des soins , dans la salle n°5 ou il y a Papa ?

Trunks : Oui mais je suis pas un bébé .

Trunks part chercher cette trousse dans cette fameuse salle n ° 5.

Pendant ce temps Bulma s'occupe de regarder les nombreuses blessure de Videl .

Trunks arrive en cours dans la salle d'entraînement, il voit son père

Trunks : Papa Végeta, Maman a renverse une fille est elle blesser

Végéta : Hmp ...

Trunks repart en courant pour aider sa Maman et Végeta le suit avec lui sa fameuse essuie toute dégoulinant de transpirations .

Bulma prend la trousse et commence a soigner les diverse blessures .

Bulma : Vegeta , tu as fini ton entraînement spécial

Végeta : Hmp ... , ouais ,...

Bulma regarde son mari , rougit puis rebaisse les yeux pour se concentrer davantage a ce qu'elle fait .

Végeta : Pourquoi elle est ici celle la ?

Bulma sourit car il a enfin dit quelque chose .

Bulma : je l'ai transporte a la maison car ma voiture lui est rentre dedans .

Bulma termine enfin a soigner Videl après 15 minutes .

Bulma : Comme tu as pris une douche , tu peux la monter dans la chambres des inviter STP .

Car je dois préparer un dossier pour demain .

Végéta : Hmp...

Bulma va vers lui et l'embrasse sur ses lèvres .

Végéta la transporte et la ramène dans la chambre d'ami(e)s indiquer par sa femme .

Il sort d'un veste un haricot magique et le mets dans la bouche de la jeune fille pour qu'elle reprenne plus de force et qu'elle soit vite rétablis .

Il sort de la chambre et la ferme , ensuite il va dans la chambre de son fils , le regarde lui dit bonne nuit d'un ton froid et part se coucher dans sa chambre .

Trunks et triste car depuis qu'il est bébé il n'a jamais reçu beaucoup d'attention de son père , juste des remarques telles que " tu est nul " , " même le fils de Kakarot te bat en 10 min " , " c'est pas possible que t'es mon fils " et ainsi de suite .

Avant de s'endormir , une larme coule de ses beau petit yeux d'enfant . et il murmure avant de tombe dans les bras de Morphes

Trunks : P.a.p.a

Dans la chambre da cote , la jeune fille bouge de plus en plus vite et se réveille en sursaut .  
Elle murmure ,

Videl : Qui suis-je , Ou suis-je ?

Pendant son sommeil elle entendait des phrases parfois complète , parfois pas , mais elle a entendu une chose son prénom .

Videl : Mon prénom c'est Videl .

Dans ses yeux bleu aucune trace de vie , mais un gouffre de froideur .

Quelque part au Japon

: Hercule ou est notre fille ?

Hercule : Quesque j'en sais Variel.

Variel : Mais tu est soûl .

Hercule : Ouais et alors sa pose un problème .

Variel : Ce n'est pas parce que tu est milliardaire que tu dois faire ce genre de chose .

Soudain la porte de la maison explose et un homme tire sur le couple et s'enfuit . Le couple gille dans une marre de leur sang .  
Quelqu'un qui a entendu les coup de feu appelle la police .

L'ambulance arrive et emmène le couple a l'hôpital , il ne sont pas mort mais dans le coma .

Dans les montagnes ...

Une femme est dans sa chambre avec son mari , elle se regarde dans le miroir entrain de choisir une robe pour la fête qui va avoir lieu chez Bulma .

: Comment tu me trouve Goku ?

: Goku ?

Elle se retourne et voit son mari endormie la bouge grande ouverte avec de la bave .

Elle sourit et puis se retourne vers son miroir .

De l'autre cote un garçon de 10 ans dort dans sa petit chambre avec son chien .

On l'entends presque dans la chambre suivante , tellement qu'il ronfle fort .

Dans la dernière chambre un garçon de 17 ans regarde la fenêtre en souriant , il allait enfin revoir tout les membres de sa famille . Il rentre dans son lit , et il pense que peut être demain la fête sera formidable ...

Fin du chapitre 1 , alors comment vous le trouvez - vous , bien j'espère .

Peut être demain je vais mettre la suite !

Alors voici un petit aperçu du chp 2 .

Gohan et sa famille vont a la fête , La bas il rencontrerons cette fille qui a été renverser par notre Bulma .  
Gohan le coup de foudre et Videl de la haine car tous ces sentiment Amour/Amitié le hais et elle ne sait pas pourquoi , une petite partie de sa mémoire sera revenue mais laquelle ?

Bisous et Merci Kissssssssssss Melsaki 


End file.
